


early mo(u)rning.

by greywords



Category: Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Minor mentions of character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywords/pseuds/greywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The early morning lends to the saddest thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	early mo(u)rning.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically set at the beginning of GLC, but can be set at any point post Sinestro Corps War and pre Blackest Night.

**I stay awake**   
**because the dark's not**   
**taking prisoners tonight.**

 

          He reaches out to the side of the bed not occupied by himself and a frown creases Guy's face when he doesn't immediately feel the sleeping form of his partner and boyfriend. Reaching just a little further allows his fingers to curl around the artist's hip, the skin warm and slick with scars in certain spots.

          He can make out the outline of Kyle in the dark when he props himself up on one elbow. He's sitting up and there's a hunch to his shoulders that Guy has seen far too often to be comforting. The remnants of a nightmare shake themselves away with the shudder of his spine and he tenses when he feels Guy's hand smooth up the bare planes of his back.

            "How long have you been awake?" Guy asks, his voice soft as he sits up, his fingers moving to curl around Kyle's shoulder when he moves closer.

            "Long enough." The curl of Kyle's voice bears the weight of exhaustion and he leans into Guy's gentle touches when the other keeps his hands on Kyle. "Bad dream."

            "I figured. What about?" The question was usually a fruitless effort, since Kyle tried to keep his private life just that —  _private._

          However, he leans his head against Guy's shoulder and lets loose a tired sounding sigh. The sound of his walls coming down is almost audible in the dark.

            "Jade. My mom. Damn near everything, but mostly those."

          Green eyes flicker to the ring resting on the bedside table and Guy distracts him by twining their fingers together. It's not hard to believe that such a thing would bother him, as Kyle shoulders the guilt over them both even now.

          Jade's death that gave him back his Ion power. The fact that his mother was targeted because of him, to take that same power away. It was a heavy thing to shoulder.

            "Wanna talk about it?"

            "I just wish it'd stop. I wanna stop chasing ghosts." His words drop to a whisper nearing the end and he lets his eyes flutter shut, nuzzling the curve of Guy's shoulder.

            "Give it some time." It isn't like Guy doesn't have ghosts of his own—it's moreso that he tends to beat his back and bury them to deal with later. "It'll get better. Now, let's get back to sleep before Salaak comes a-wailing across the comm link."

          He wraps a strong arm around Kyle's waist and tugs him back onto the bed. It takes several minutes of rearranging until their both comfortable— Kyle tucks himself against against Guy and presses his nose into Guy's chest.

          Sleep pulls at Guy's mind incessantly, but he pushes it down until he can hear Kyle's breathing even out and the other is snoring very softly in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from _Ode to Sleep_ by Twenty One Pilots.


End file.
